Kara Danvers-US Marshal
by AmericanNerd1776
Summary: Summary: (Human AU) Kara Danvers is a Badass Deputy US Marshal tasked with tracking down, James Olsen. A wanted Fugitive on the run trying to prove his innocence. Loosely based off the movie "The Fugitive".
1. Chapter 1: The Escape

**I hope y'all enjoy! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl**

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Escape**_

It's roughly two hours after sunset over the California State Prison in National City.

Here, James Olsen is being loaded with three other prisoners on to a bus where they've being transferred to the infamous San Quentin State Prison.

That's where James will be waiting for his fate.

That's where he will be executed by Lethal Injection for the murder of his wife, Lucy Lane. A murder he claims he didn't commit, saying that an one-armed man did it instead.

But the jury ruled against him based on lack of evidence of his claim and a 9-1-1 call of his dying wife calling his name with her dying breath.

* * *

Two hours later.

"How far are we?" asked one of the guards.

"About 20 miles. We should be there very soon." replied the other guard.

"Good, can't wait to get rid of these scumbags. Hey, you think we can get something to eat when we get there?"

"I hope so man, I'm starving!"

While the guards went on about that, James noticed that the other prisoners were planning something. That's when one of the prisoners began to make choking sounds and began to foam at the mouth.

"Hey, somebody help him!" yelled the inmate sitting behind James.

"Hey, man we've got to do something!" shouted one of guards as he began to stand up.

"Hey, what are doing?!" yelled out the guard. "We're almost to the prison!"

"Come on man, the guy's foaming at the mouth." he said back while heading to the prisoner.

Before the guard reached towards the prisoner, James saw that he had a sharp object hidden in his sleeve.

"Hey, you okay?" ask the guard before being stabbed in the chest.

"Son of Bitch!" the other guard yelled out before grabbing a shotgun and shooting the prisoner dead.

That's when the inmate two seats in front of James tries to grab the gun from the guard. They both struggle to keep their hands on the gun when the guard accidentally shoots the driver. This causes the bus to turn left onto the rail and falls down a hill and lands on train-tracks below.

James, both the guards, and the inmate behind James all survived. The other prisoner was shot before the fall happened.

"Oh, God!" shouted the wounded guard.

"Oh, Shit!" yelled the other guard before turning to James. "Olsen! Give me a hand here!"

"Unlock me first!" James yelled back.

The guard threw the keys to James and once he got out of the cuffs they all heard something in the distance. The sound kept coming towards them. They all look out the window on the right side and see a train heading straight for them.

"OH MY GOD!" The guard shouted.

"Give me a hand!" yelled James.

"THE HELL WITH YOU OLSEN, I'M OUT OF HERE!" the guard exclaimed before jumping out the front window.

"Mike, help me carry him!" James ordered the other inmate.

"KISS MY ASS JIMMY-BOY!" Mike yelled out before jumping out the back window.

The train was getting closer to the bus. James had to act fast before it was the too late. He grabbed the guard and pushed him out of the window on the left and the guard rolled down to the bottom of the hill.

_'God, I hope he isn't dead.' _he thought to himself.

Just before the train slammed into the bus, James jumped out of the same window and runs as the train begins to derail.

James tries to find the keys so he can unlock his leg-irons. That's when Mike walks up to him and hands him back the keys.

"Thanks." James said while unlocking the leg-irons.

"No problem man." Mike replied.

Before Mike walked away, James called out to him and said, "Hey, Mike. Good luck."

Mike smiled and replied back, "Same to you, man."

As soon as Mike was gone, James began to run the opposite direction. He knew that the authorities are gonna be searching for him once they realize that he's not actually dead. This was most likely his only chance that he'll get to find the truth to his wife's murder. His only chance to prove to them that he's completely innocent from this crime. His only chance to be free again.

* * *

An Hour and A Half Later 

At the crash site, a lot of local and state police are investigating what happened when a car with US Government on the license plates drives up. Stepping out of the car is Kara Danvers and her squad of fellow Deputy US Marshals, which include her sister Alex, Alex's girlfriend Maggie Sawyer, her best friend Lena Luthor, and their newest recruit Winn Schott.

They walked over to the crash site to find the man in charge of the investigation.

"Excuse me, mam no one is al-" one of the local officers began to inform them, but got cut off mid-sentence when Kara flashed her badge in his face.

"Good evening sir, where can we find the one who's in charge here?" Kara asked him.

"You want Sheriff Rawlins, he's over there interviewing the guard who survived the crash." the officer told them while pointing to the large crowd.

"Thank you." Kara said to the officer then to turn to Lena and Winn and began barking orders to them. "Lena, I want you and Winn to go down to the bottom of that hill and see if y'all can find anything interesting."

While Lena and Winn went to the bottom of the hill to investigate, Kara and the rest of her squad went to the crowd where the guard was telling the Sheriff what happened.

"The Bus rolled down hill until it got here on the tracks, then that's when we heard the train coming and I know I had to act fast. So, I grabbed my partner and pushed him out the window before I jumped out myself. I really don't remember what after that. I guessed I passed out or something." The guard finished up.

"That's very brave of you sir." said the Sheriff. "You both could've been killed."

"Well he's my partner, he would do the same for me." the guard replied.

"Excuse me Sheriff, I'm Deputy United States Marshall Kara Danvers. And I'd like to talk to a-" Kara began to ask the Sheriff before he rudely interrupted her, "I'll be with you in just a minute."

"Okay." Kara replied slightly annoyed.

Sheriff Rawlins turns back to the guard with some paperwork and asks, "Just for the record theses three are dead current?"

"Yes, sir." answered the guard.

"And this man as well?" asked the Sheriff while holding a picture of James Olsen.

"Everything happened so fast, I don't think he made it."

Rawlins turns back to Kara and says with pride and stupid looking smirk on his face, "Well, mam I guess you came all the way up here for nothing."

"With all due respect, Sheriff." Kara began, "I'd like to recommend placing checkpoints on a 15 mile radius on I-57 and I-24. And also-"

The Sheriff interrupts again, "Woa, Woa, Woa, all the prisoners are dead. All checkpoints are gonna do is make everybody panic and flood my office with calls."

"Well shit Sheriff, I guess I'll just have to take over your investigation." Kara told him.

"Under what authority?" asked the Sheriff.

"The Governor of California and the US Marshall's office; Southern District of California." She informed him.

"Okay, if you jurisdiction over this mess. Fine by me." Rawlins said in frustration before gathering his officers and informing them, "Alright boys, gather around and listen up. We are shutting it down here. Little Miss Wyatt Earp is here to mop it all up for us."

"Wyatt Earp huh? Very funny." she said sarcastically.

That's when Lena comes up and hands Kara prisoner leg-irons, "Hey Kar, look what we found."

"Well, Well, Well! Lookie what we got here!" Kara exclaims while holding the leg-irons to the guards face, "You know we're always interested when we find leg-irons without any legs in them. Who had the keys?"

"I had them." the guard told her.

"And where are the keys now, sir?"

"I-I don't know."

"Sir, would care to revise your statement? Alex asked him.

"What?" he asked.

"Would you like to change your Bullshit story, sir?" Kara asked him.

While looking at the picture of James Olsen the guard says, "He might of got out."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Rawlins yelled out. "A minute ago you said he was part of the wreckage and now you're saying that he might of got out?!"

Before the Sheriff continued his rant Kara began barking orders to everyone. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen listen up! We have a fugitive who's been on the run for ninety minutes. Average foot-speed over uneven ground barring injury is four miles per-hour. That should give us a radius of six miles. What I want out of y'all is a hard target search of every gas station, residence, warehouse, farmhouse, out-house, hen-house, and doghouse in that area. Checkpoints go up in 15 miles. Lastly, your fugitive's name is James Olsen. Go get him!"


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Search Begin!

**This chapter is mostly gonna be focused on Kara's backstory here. **

**So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Let the Search Begin!

A Few Hours Later at Dawn 

Kara and her team have been up for hours now. They've found the other guard from the crash badly injured and was immediately taken to hospital roughly thirty minutes ago. And so far they've only found a pair of shoes about ten miles away from the crash site.

'He can't be running off too far now, especially when he doesn't have any shoes on.' Kara thinks to herself with a bit of pride.

She honestly can't help but be extremely proud of herself for how far she has come over the last eight years. After graduating from the University of California in National City and completing five years of service in the National Guard; Kara decided to follow Alex's footsteps to become a Deputy US Marshal.

They both chose this career because of their father Jeremiah Danvers, who was a Deputy Marshall himself for nearly 30 years before becoming a full US Marshal when Kara was only thirteen. Then on Kara's 21st birthday, Jeremiah was appointed by the President to become the Director of the US Marshals Service, and was confirmed by the Senate three weeks later with the vote being 100-0.

Once she passed the interview and background check, Kara then went to the Federal Law Enforcement Training Center in Glynco, Georgia for 21 ½ weeks of basic training. Not only did she survive the course, she was valedictorian of her class and became the youngest person in the history of Marshals Service to earn the badge.

Before joining the Fugitive Task Force with her sister, Kara had a few other assignments. She started off with what she considered to be the worst job in the Marshals Service, Prisoner Transport, which required her to travel all over the country to transport many criminals (some of whom would always say some kind of sexist remark to her before she would shut them up) every single day. She then got transferred to work on the Witness Protect Program, where she helped people hid from dangerous criminals and their associates until it was time for their appearance at court to testify. After doing that, she was finally assigned to Judicial Security, where she would protect judges, attorneys, and jurors whenever the courts were in session. Sometimes she was lucky enough to protect high-ranking government officials, such as the President's "Drug Czar", Supreme Court Justices, and even the Attorney General of the United States.

As soon as she officially joined the Fugitive Task Force operations in National City, Kara quickly gained the attention and respect of Hank Henshaw, the US Marshal in charge of the Southern District of California. Henshaw ultimately decided to promote Kara to be the head of Fugitive operations for National City and let her choose her own team. She might have been a little bias when she picked Alex, Maggie, and Lena as her team. She particularly loved to work with Lena, they've been best friends alright through-out high school and college. They even served together in the National Guard. Kara has secretly been crushing on her best friend to the point where it's nearly impossible to not be extremely awkward around her when they're alone together. Henshaw later forced her to put Winn on her team much to her dismay since he looked more like some nerd you find in the Asset Forfeiture Program. But she was sure to let him know the ways around here.

"Hey Little Danvers, we've got the background info from National City!" Maggie called out to her.

"Alright, what do got?" Kara asked eager to know everything about the person she will be hunting down soon.

"James Bartholomew Olsen" Maggie began her briefing. "38 years old, was the editor-in-chief of Catco Magazine and briefly worked for the Daily Planet as photographer. He was enrolled in Medical school from a couple years before dropping out to pursue a career in journalism. Convicted of first degree murder of his wife Lucy Lane Olsen, a Major in the US Army JAG Corps. Pleaded innocent, claimed that a 'One-Armed Man' did it. Had lots of friends. Reporters, CEOs, city officials."

"Okay, we're gonna start right there, I want phone tapps on these people starting with his lawyer first." Kara ordered.

"Wo, wo, wo, you're never gonna be able to get that!" Winn told her.

"In that case, why don't you get off your stupid ass, call Judge Ruben and tell him I want phone tapps on these people." She told Winn. "Now you think you can handle or am I just gonna have to kick your ass to do it?!"

"Yeah, I can handle it." he replied. "Why do you always assume I can't do shit around here?"

"Cause your a dumbass rookie who thinks he's a bigshot, that's why!" Kara informed him.

"Is this cause I'm a guy?" asked Winn.

"What the FUCK does that got to do with it?!" Demanded a very annoyed Kara.

"Relax man." he said with hands up defensively. "All I'm asking is why am I the only guy on this team? I mean why is it mostly women?"

"Because unlike you, these women actually know how to kick-ass!" she replied.

Winn was about to argue more before Lena came up to delivery an update, "Hey Kar, we just got a call from the local hospital, the injured guard swears that he saw Olsen right outside the Emergency Room."

"Well, that's odd." Kara nodded.

"And an ambulance is missing" Lena added.

"Where the hell is he going in an ambulance?" Kara wondered.

"Kar, an ambulance was just spotted two miles west of us and headed for the main highway." Alex informed her.

"Alright, let's move out people!"

* * *

**Let me know what y'all think about the story so far in the comments! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: I DON'T CARE!

**Hope y'all ****enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl!**

* * *

Chapter 3: I DON'T CARE!

James was going as fast as he could on the highway, lucky for him he was in an ambulance so he can just use the siren and cars will just move out of his way. He was about two miles away from the interstate when he saw a Highway patrol car chasing after him. James had to act fast, so he got off the nearest exist and onto a smaller highway that led to a tunnel that was over a nearby damn. Once he was in the tunnel, James looked back and didn't see the patrolman. It seems that was about to escape when he saw a helicopter landing at the other end of the tunnel followed by a few more patrol cars.

"SHIT!" James exclaimed as he stopped the ambulance.

Once he got out and quickly crawled away before the police began searching the ambulance and decided to make his escape through a near-by storm drain.

When they didn't find anyone in the ambulance, Kara ordered her team to search every vehicle in the tunnel which took about five minutes to complete.

"Alex! Got anything?!" asked Kara.

"Nothing over here Kar!" Alex informed her.

"Maggs?!"

"Same Here!"

"Schott!"

"He ain't here boss!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING!" she screamed in frustration. "He couldn't have just disappeared!"

"Hey Kar, over here!" Lena shouted to her.

"What you got?" she asked while running towards Lena.

Lena didn't say anything to here as she pointed towards the storm drain. Kara looked at it for a few seconds before lifting the grate off.

"Well, looks like we've got a Gopher!" she stated before climbing down.

Once she was in the sewer, Kara examined her surroundings before stepping further down. She then slipped and fell down while accidentally dropping her firearm. She began looking for it when turned around a saw none than James Olsen pointing her gun at her. She simply raised her hands in surrender like pose.

There was a brief moment of silence before James exclaimed, "I DIDN'T KILL MY WIFE!"

Kara responded the way any marshal should, "I DON'T CARE!"

The reason why Kara said that because it was true. She really didn't care whether or not he was guilty. Her job isn't to be a judge or a jury; her job is to simply hunt him down and turn him back in.

That's when James ran away before coming to a stop where all the water drained into the river 200 feet below.

While he was trying to figure out what to do next; Kara appeared behind him pointing a gun at him that she got from Winn.

"PUT THAT GUN DOWN!" she ordered him as he quickly turned around.

"PUT THAT GUN DOWN RIGHT NOW MISTER!" she repeated before he did what he was told.

"HANDS UP! OVER YOUR HEAD!"

Again he did what he was told to as he turned around. That's when James got an idea that bordered on being totally crazy to being totally stupid at the same time.

"GET ON YOUR KNEES,RIGHT NOW!" Kara ordered. "DO WANT GET SHOOT?!"

At the very moment James looked down and thought to himself, 'FUCK IT!' before jumping down and into the river below.

Kara could believe what just happened.

'There's no way could've survived that!' she thought when Winn arrived.

"Hey boss!" Winn said to announced his presence. "What happened? Where did he go?"

"The guy was right here and decided to jump off of this damn before I had a change to detain him!" she informed him.

"HOLY SHIT!" he shouted. "So now what are we supposed to do?"

"We gonna have to search for a body now!" she said. "Tell the chopper to search around this area and downriver, then get a local K-9 unit to search on the ground down there! And Hurry!"

"Aright, yes mam!" Winn replied before heading back.

"FUCK!" she yelled. "I hope we didn't lose that Son of a Bitch!"

* * *

**Sorry if is chapter was too short but I hoped y'all loved either way. Please leave a comment, pat on the back, thoughts, critique, prediction, or anything in the review section cause I love hearing from y'all and knowing what y'all think about this. **


End file.
